<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filling Contest by Kreature (SneaselXRiolu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757936">Filling Contest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/Kreature'>Kreature (SneaselXRiolu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Candy ship smut. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual!K.O., F/M, Futanari, Futanari!Dendy, Penis Envy, Penis Size, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/Kreature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K.O. starts to develop envy when he realizes his girlfriend is... "bigger" than him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dendy/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Candy ship smut. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filling Contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from Coach: KO and Dendy have a condom balloon filling contest. Dendy has a massive penis and cums multiple quarts of semen, despite having smaller balls than KO. This will go on multiple rounds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KO gulped as he looked at his girlfriend. “Dendy…do you…want to try having sex?” He asked.</p><p>Dendy blushed. “KO, there’s something you need to know about…kappas…I know you are bisexual and…”</p><p>“Are you transsexual?”</p><p>“No, female kappas have balls and penises as well as the males.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Is…is that alright?”</p><p>“Dendy, I want to have sex with you. So you’ve got a few extra… ‘bells and whistles.’”</p><p>Dendy held back a snicker. He always knew how to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Dendy, I fell in love with you, and I want to have sex with the person that I love.” KO explained sweetly.</p><p>Dendy blushed. “Erm…when do you want to have sex?”</p><p>“Maybe…right now? Or after the movie?”</p><p>“That soon?”</p><p>“I’ve…been feeling a bit horny…what about you?”</p><p>Dendy nodded. “We could stop the movie. I could try to get myself worked up-”</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t mind working you up.” </p><p>Dendy blushed. “O-Oh? You would…want to…touch me there?”</p><p>“I mean, that’s a part of having fun with sex, right?” KO matched her blush.</p><p>Dendy reached for the remote and stopped the movie. She then began to kiss her boyfriend.</p><p>KO held her smaller body to him, falling back on his bed with her on top of him. “Should…should we undress?” He asked, feeling blood starting to rush downwards.</p><p>Dendy looked down her body, then began to unzip her jumpsuit.</p><p>“Can-can I?” KO asked as she got halfway down her torso.</p><p>“Wh-why?”</p><p>“I-I think it might be…I don’t know…sexy?” KO shrugged.</p><p>Dendy smiled and removed her hands from her zipper, allowing KO to zip it down all the way. Dendy was left taking off the clothing herself, revealing her breasts and full naked body. “Now I can remove your clothes?”</p><p>KO gulped and nodded, stunned for words. She truly was beautiful, breasts and balls and all. Smaller breasts, as shown for an amphibious species, but kappas did produce nutrients for their babies to eat from birth which showed with her hardening nipples. Her cock was down, but it was big, with the dark green base growing into a summer leaf green at her tip. Her blunt clawed hands began to take off his shirt, pulling it over his eyes first, then pushing onto his skin as the rest of the cloth was taken off. The feeling her hands left were tingly and cold but underneath it felt as if his skin was on fire. He sucked in a gasp to keep from whimpering as her hands ran over his nipples. He felt the fabric leave his skin and then his vision was white. As he was recovering, he felt the coolness of her hands under his underwear and she pulled them both down.</p><p>KO smiled up at her happily taking in all of her. “We…uh…I have a box of condoms, lemme just…” KO looked to his nightstand and reached to the lower drawer. Opening it up, he brought out a few condoms. The two opened up some, and KO raised his hips as he put his on. Then Dendy placed hers on.</p><p>“Who…who should go in first?”</p><p>KO gulped. “Can I go in first?”</p><p>Dendy nodded.</p><p>“Can I kiss you while I do that?”</p><p>“You…can try, it might be a bit harder…”</p><p>KO frowned, but then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and brought her to him, starting to kiss.</p><p>Dendy kissed him back, one hand on his chest and another going to his base. She met one of his own hands there and she carefully ran her hand up to the tip.</p><p>KO grunted as Dendy carefully brought him to her core.</p><p>“H-hang on…” Dendy warned.</p><p>“D-do you need to get more wet?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Can…can I try?”</p><p>“I…suppose.”</p><p>“Keep your hand on my dick, and…I’ll move my hand, yeah?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>KO carefully moved his hand up his cock to feel Dendy’s hand. He could feel the warmth from her core, strangely enough. He began to turn his hand, feeling the hole with his fingertips and pushing his middle finger in.</p><p>Dendy sucked in a breath, toes curling as she tensed up. </p><p>“Hey, you’re okay…” KO whispered against her skin. He gave her a kiss on her shoulder and used his two other fingers to begin rubbing her sides.</p><p>Dendy slowly relaxed and held a quiet moan in her throat. </p><p>KO gulped as he felt something poking his lower stomach and slowly came up as his middle finger began to feel something around it. He felt something swell up at his fingertip. He began to prod at the strange bumpy texture and he heard her moan. Her massive penis got harder, and he could feel it through the condom against his belly. He couldn’t help but buck up a bit, her hand still holding his penis.</p><p>“S-sorrey…you need it too, don’t you?”</p><p>“Please…I…”</p><p>“I know.” He felt her hand move down to around his base. He bucked slowly as he kept rubbing her g-spot. </p><p>Over him, his girlfriend mewled, reaching one of her hands down with his as she began to buck and grind. She loved the feeling of her g-spot being stimulated but there was now another spot that begged for attention. Her other hand now moved to her own penis, where she bucked and grinded.</p><p>KO moaned and put his hand on her own. “Can you do that to me?” He asked. “I want to treat you right, so let me. W-we can rub each other…”</p><p>Dendy kissed him, sloppily but the two were completely enamoured with one another.</p><p>KO kept rubbing her g-spot, but also now began to jerk her cock. Her massive girth was hard to wrap his hand around, but at this moment the two didn’t care. Tongues touching and dancing as saliva was exchanged. Bucks and moans created music that was building. Building and building with frequency, volume, octave changes until it reached a climax with KO, followed by Dendy’s longer moan as both organs of hers released.</p><p>She was shaking all over and KO had to roll to the side in order for her body to finally relax from the position above him. She bucked again as she gave one last spurt.</p><p>KO blinked as he finally noticed just how…big, she was. The condom only covered ¾ of her length and the semen was threatening to leak out. Her girth was more impressive than what he would have guessed. She was a definite grower.</p><p>“Thank you.” Dendy whispered.</p><p>KO took a bit to catch his breath. A twinge of envy was now in his throat as he thought of how impressive his girlfriend was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be more chapters of this, eventually ending up with the condom filling contest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>